zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dockside Engines
The dockside engines are five tank engines and two diesel shunters who work at the dockside areas of the Global Transit Terminal. The Glow Town Dockside Engines As their name suggests, the 3 Glow Town dockside engines all originate from Glow Town, a special place where the engines leave a glowing trail on special tracks laid to help in the night. They are the youngest dockside engines of the group and are based off of the main human characters of Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They have custom tail lamps made from hex nuts, and a custom headlamp was given to Buddy. All three have working LED lamps. Skipper Skipper is the eldest of the trio, quite fittingly if you consider his shape is similar to a Leonold's. Personality Skipper is a natural born leader with a sibling relationship with Clover and Buddy. As he is the eldest, he holds the most responsibility compared to his friends. Appearance Skipper is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance goods trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks alongside the USATC S100 Tank Engines, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Arnold and Oscar's basis). All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Thomas, Dino and Tucker are other members of this class. Skipper has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. Skipper is painted light blue with green lining, and the lining around his cab windows is colored yellow. His wheels are light blue, his footplate is green, and his whistle is yellow. He also has a navy lamp and lamp irons. Prototypically, his side windows had yellow lining and his bunker, splasher and tank panels were colored navy. Skipper.png|Prototype Skipper Voice Actors * Leyton Puntan (2019-present) Trivia *Skipper's model was redone from a hyper glow Thomas, and unlike the others, part of his shell's based colors were allowed to remain due to it's simplicity. He is also the only Glow Town Dockside Engine not to have a running board in his base color. *Despite being the eldest of the trio, Skipper's model was purchased and finished long after the others were gotten. *The Glow Town dockside engines are based off of the main human characters of Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Skipper is based off of the titular character, Jake himself. *Skipper's whistle sound is Thomas's from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Skipper's livery was inspired by an imaginative concept of Thomas with green details instead of red. Clover Clover is the middle-aged member of the trio, as well as one of the brightest. Personality Clover is as smart as she is pretty, with a sibling relationship with Skipper and Buddy showing her to be very caring. She is one of the smarter dockside engines, helping her friends in organizing the trucks at the dockside areas. Appearance Clover is based on the KUR ED1 class, a class of 2-6-2 tank locomotive built by Vulcan Foundry for the Kenya-Uganda Railway between 1926 and 1930. Primarily used for shunting duties, they were also used to haul branch line trains. They were later operated by the East African Railways and were reclassified as part of the EAR 11 class. One member of this class, No. 327, has been preserved at the Nairobi Railway Museum in Nairobi, Kenya. Nia is another member of this class. Clover has been modified in order to work on British railways. Whereas her original basis was metre gauge, She is standard gauge and has been given buffers and screwlink couplings in order to work with the other engines. Clover is painted pink with purple lining. She has purple lining on her cylinders and violet stripes on her brake pump and her footplate is painted pink. Her wheels are pink and her whistle and bunker are purple, with a white cab roof. Prototypically, her roof and bunker were black, and she had a yellow whistle. Clover.png|Prototype Clover Trivia *Clover's model was redone from a hyper glow Nia, and unlike the others, has a white cab roof and was completely recolored. She is also the only Glow Town Dockside Engine not to have a running board-mounted lamp. Her original lamp was removed to make room for her bulb, and her chassis is currently undergoing siderod modifications. *Despite being the middle-aged person of the trio, Clover's model was purchased and finished long before the others were gotten. *The Glow Town dockside engines are based off of the main human characters of Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Clover is based off of Izzy. *Clover's whistle sound is Gordon's from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Buddy Buddy is the youngest of the trio, and the clumsiest dockside engine. Personality Buddy is shy, timid, and generally clumsy, with a sibling relationship with Clover and Skipper to help regain his composture. He has very playful nature, and is great with children. Appearance Buddy is an 0-4-0 saddle tank believed to have been built originally by the Avonside Engine Company of Bristol with acquired components from Hunslet of Leeds and other builders. A similar locomotive that he resembles, No. 1340 Trojan, is preserved at the Didcot Railway Centre. Percy is another member of this class. Buddy is painted green with orange lining and a green dome. His bunker is grey and his wheels are a brighter green, and his footplate and whistle are orange, with a teal cab door. Prototypically, his green matched his wheels, his whistle was yellow, and he had a red dome. Buddy.png|Prototype Buddy Trivia *Buddy's model was redone from a hyper glow Percy, and unlike the others, his shell's base colors were darkened and repainted. He is also the only Glow Town Dockside Engine not to have a custom built headlamp, made with a scrap Lexi lamp and 3 hex nuts. While the others had their custom tail lamps attached with super glue, Buddy's was fixed in place only by dry paint. The seal was later broken and replaced with super glue and his custom lamp was replaced with one from an old-style TrackMaster Thomas. It currently has and upward-facing LED in it's place, with heavy repairs made to the model. *Despite being the youngest of the trio, Buddy's model was purchased and finished long after Clover's and before Skipper's. Additionally, his base model was purchased in California, while his friends were purchased in Minnesota. *The Glow Town dockside engines are based off of the main human characters of Jake and the Neverland Pirates, and Buddy is based off of Cubby. However, his main color is taken from Skully, the crew's pet parrot. *Buddy's whistle sound is Percy's from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The Bridlington Dockside Engines As their name suggests, the Bridlington dockside engines all originate from Bridlington. They are the older dockside engines of the group. Instead of the main human characters of Jake and the Neverland Pirates, the Bridlington Dockside Engines are based off of the Chuggington Docks crew. Rodrigo Rodrigo is the leader of the dockside crew. Personality Captain of his crew, Rodrigo always makes sure things are under control. Appearance Rodrigo is based on Minaz No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked at the Carlos Manuel de Céspedes Sugar Mill in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. It was in poor condition and withdrawn after 1993. 1173 was rescued from Céspedes on 3 August 2012. From there it was transferred to the Patria Sugar Mill Museum where it was repainted and put on display with other engines rescued from Céspedes and other sugar mills. Victor is another member of this class. Rodrigo is painted red with black lining. His bufferbeam has black and yellow hazard stripes, his wheels are red, and his whistle is yellow. Trivia *His model was redone from Victor, while his chassis was recycled from Harvey. *The Bridlington Dockside Engines are based off of the Chuggington Docks crew, and Rodrigo is based off of Skipper Stu, the crew's captain. Compared to Skipper Stu, Rodrigo swaps his counterpart's blue with red. Arnold and Oscar Arnold and Oscar are the only diesel shunters on the team. Personality Being dependable workers is what these two are about, and they handle the heavy work on the docks really well. Appearance Arnold and Oscar are based on a BR Class 07 diesel shunter. The number they had, 2991, is a real BR number belonging to a member of the class; built in 1962, this locomotive escaped the cutter's torch by becoming a static generator at Eastleigh Railway Works and is still working there under the ownership of Knights Rail Services as of March 2007. This class of locomotives worked at Southampton Docks, where they replaced the older SR USA and LB&SCR E2 (Skipper's class) tank engines. Salty is another member of this class. The two diesel shunters both have yellow and black hazard stripes on their front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. Arnold's main color is black, while Oscar's is brown. Trivia *Their models were redone from two Salty models, but only Arnold retains his base model's chassis, as Oscar has the chassis of a jungle Thomas model. *The Bridlington Dockside Engines are based off of the Chuggington Docks crew, and Arnold and Oscar are based off of Harry and Hamish, the crew's heavy haulers. Compared to Harry, Arnold swaps his counterpart's orange with black, and Oscar is brown as opposed to Hamish's green. Boomer Boomer is the crew's crane tank engine, the most versatile dockside engine. Personality Boomer always manages to put up a good laugh, and is commonly found organizing containers when not cracking jokes. Appearance Boomer is based on Dübs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. "Dubsy" is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire, England. Harvey is another member of this class. Boomer is painted yellow with white lining and black, square, wooden buffers. Trivia *Boomer's model was redone from Harvey's 2017 model, while his chassis was recycled from Victor. Unlike Harvey's model, he lacks a working winch and his crane arm only rotates 180 left-to-right. He retains Harvey's branch textures, though. *The Bridlington Dockside Engines are based off of the Chuggington Docks crew, and Boomer is based off of Russ, the crew's crane locomotive. Compared to Russ, Boomer's crane uses the classic arm and winch combination, while Russ uses a robotic arm. *Boomer is the only Bridlington Dockside engine to retain the main color of his basis.